


Ensalada Starker

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basado en prompts y canciones, Consensual Underage Sex, Escritura experimental, M/M, Moodboards incluidos, Mutual Pining, Oh well in some chaps lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Se aceptan prompts en mi tumblr e inbox ;], Slash, Starker, Starker underage, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation in English available!, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Colección de historias cortas Starker que he ido cocinando desde el 2018. Inspirado en series, películas, canciones y demás. Muy rara vez los capítulos tendrán relación. Las ships secundarias pueden variar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**ENSALADA STARKER**

  


**Sinopsis:** Colección de historias cortas y moodboards Starker que he ido cocinando desde el 2018. Inspirado en series, películas, canciones y demás. Aquí postearé también las peticiones moodboards que tengo pendientes de mis lectores y/o amigos. Se irá actualizando con regularidad y muy rara vez los capítulos tendrán relación. Las ships secundarias pueden variar.

***Disclaimer:** Nada reconocido de lo que vayamos a leer a lo largo de esta obra, me pertenece. Los créditos correspondientes de Marvel y sus personajes van para _Stan Lee_ , _Marvel Studios_ y un montón de gente artística que no conozco.

No gano nada escribiendo algo de esto, escribo porque quiero y porque quiero crear más contenido Starker y de mis otras OTPs.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

¡Hola y bienvenidos al comienzo de esta locura! :D

Verán, desde hace un buen tiempo (podría decir que a mediados del año 2018), sentí que necesitaba un espacio propio, uno en donde pudiera publicar mis _moodboards_ Starker que estuvieran acompañados de algún drabble, viñeta o algún escrito corto para poder disfrutar también del contenido. Lamentablemente, aquí en esta plataforma no podemos ver ese tipo de contenido, eh. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que me "mudé" a Wattpad. Y porque claro, el fandom latino que frecuento se concentra allá. Así que... o te adaptas, o sobrevives (?)

En fin, de vez en cuando publico cositas en mi perfil personal de Facebook, y voy etiquetando algunas de mis Starklers favoritas, aparte de compartirlo en mis redes sociales, como Twitter y Tumblr, por ejemplo.

Aquí iré subiendo mis ideas loquitas de AU's Starker y relacionados, historias que por el momento tal vez no pueda escribir como me gustaría, pero al menos si puedo crearle algún moodboard, e ir plasmando un poco mi "ansiedad" con cortas líneas. Esta recopilación de moodboards e historias le dará honor al título: es una ensalada. Mezclada de AUs, música, géneros (un día puede que publique angst, otro romance y comedia...), e incluso algunos capítulos estarán inspirados en colores y/o frases románticas. (Para los que no sepan qué carajo es un moodboard, te lo resumiré de manera simple: un collage xD)

Mis razones para hacer por primera una vez cosa así en lo que llevo (años) escribiendo, son pocas. Pero uno de mis motivos principales es que creo que con esto será una especie de ejercicio para mí, porque me mantendré activa escribiendo y así creo que con eso no perderé el... _toque_.

~~En realidad, yo debí publicar esto por aquí más o menos desde el 2018 pero... siempre me dio flojera jeje XD~~ ~~~~

~~Aprovechando la cuarentena para subir todo~~~

* * *

**Antes de continuar, ten presente que...**

**1)** La mayoría de lo que voy a escribir aquí, son oneshots. Téngalo presente. Esto quiere decir, que son _capítulos únicos._ Resalto esto porque en el caso de por "muy bueno" que crean que esté cierto universo, cierto AU, de momento no veo en mis planes expandirlos ;/ Salvo en ciertas excepciones (si son peticiones especiales o si le veo una posible continuación, por ejemplo)

**2)** No está en mis planes crear material que rompa la ship Starker. A lo sumo, puedo narrar situaciones que pongan la relación en peligro, o que incluso sea un amor unilateral o no correspondido (en el peor de los casos), pero... ¿empezar el capítulo en Starker y luego leamos que Tony termine con Steve? Jajaja por infinito xDD Eso no pasa en mi guardia, señores ;v

**3)** Las ships secundarias en mi ensalada (no siempre pero) pueden variar. Es decir, si necesito narrar algo de Thorki/Stucky en un capítulo, y luego narrar un Steve/Loki en otro, por ejemplo, pues así sucederá. Creo que hasta algunas multishippers estarían felices con eso, lol. No obstante, no lo hago por ese tipo de audiencia, sino por intereses personales de mis tramas.

**4)** Porfa no se crean con el derecho de exigirme cosas, sobretodo cuando éstas no son de mi agrado :/ Últimamente algunos creen que por ser lector/a en esta plataforma, o en cualquiera, tienen el derecho de exigir que el autor escriba lo que ellos quieran. Pues... no. Recuerden que nosotros (o al menos la mayoría de los escriben fics), escribimos porque queremos y de hecho, hasta llegamos a invertir tiempo e inspiración de donde a veces no tenemos, a cambio de nada.

Si nos pagaran por escribir, sería otro cantar. Pero comentarios de gente ardida o tóxica por "X" situación, los voy a eliminar. Espero no tener que llegar a esto, (no creo, ya que no soy muy conocida ni nada), pero mejor prevenir de antemano que lamentar.

**5)** Está la posibilidad que escribiré los AU's desde los más tradicionales, hasta los más... fumados? xD Comento esto porque recientemente una amiga me pidió un AU bien loco Starker que nada más por complacerla, lo voy a hacer xDD

Wait for it!~

**6)** A veces pregunto en días random si a alguien le gustaría algún moodboard/AU Starker en específico (lo he hecho en mis redes sociales, menos por acá), y pues, les invito a aprovechar esas ocasiones, ya que cuando hago esto es porque no me quedan pedidos por escribir o simplemente, ando de buenas y quiero llenarme de más motivación ;P Puedo hacer esto también en mi tablero de Wattpad, o acepto PMs por si desean, para que los AUs de la ship que más deseemos ver, podamos leerlos próximamente.

**7)** ...Se me olvidó lo último que iba a comentar jaja x,D Pero en resumen: si alguien más aparte de mí le va a gustar lo que hago, pues entonces puedo darme más que satisfecha.

Recuerden que la receta del día en el menú puede variar, así como esta historia que me ilusiona actualizar con regularidad :3

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste. Y sobre todo, me lo dejen saber ;v

Mucho love para ustedes.

_Atte: Sthefynice_


	2. Starker AU You (Netflix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo compartí en la página de Starker Paradise a principios de ¿noviembre? del 2019. Fue la primera vez que me animé a escribir algunas líneas para acompañar un moodboard, así que le tengo cariño. Aparte que me fascinó la serie, ¡me la vi en dos días! Jaja (L) La recomiendo mucho.
> 
> You es una serie corta, basada en el libro de Caroline Kepnes y consta de diez episodios.

****Starker AU Netflix****

_"_ _No está muerto, no está muerto, no está muerto..."_ —Se repitió el universitario Peter Parker, de diecisiete años. En sus manos sostenía un bate de béisbol que pasaría completamente desapercibido si no fuera porque su color primario era blanco, que pasaría a segundo plano al verse impregnado de sangre. Sangre que no era la suya, pero que tuvo que derramar. Sangre de un hombre problemático, porque traía más rabia y tristeza que alegría para aquella persona que Peter más apreciaba.

Steve Rogers estaba tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, dentro de un cuarto de lectura encerrado en una caja de cristal. Parte de su cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre y la herida no se veía nada bien. Peter, con el sudor frío, soltó lentamente el bate y se agachó con cuidado hasta poder tocar la yugular de aquél hombre.

Uno, dos. Y ahí estaba. Lo sintió, flojo pero persistente, así se encontraba el pulso de Rogers. Peter pudo respirar tranquilo al saber que no lo había matado. El mero pensamiento le inquietaba, pero Rogers era como aquél molesto grano en el trasero que uno estaba más que dispuesto a exterminar.

Había sido condescendiente con él, en más de una ocasión. De no haberse inmiscuido en la vida del empresario Tony Stark, seguramente ni se hubiese encontrado con él en la vida. Peter aún podía recordar aquella tarde de otoño, en donde vislumbró como el reconocido empresario le preguntaba sobre las últimas tendencias en lectura. Peter, como todo buen gerente de una pequeña librería se encontró respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas y no se creyó su suerte cuando al momento de despedirse, logró que el propio Stark le diera su número.

_"Seguramente algo bueno hice bien"_ , se felicitó con orgullo. No obstante, ni siquiera sabía que aquello era el principio del fin. Un peligroso juego del que creyó, no iría a participar jamás, porque para él lo pasado era pisado. Pero había algo enigmático en Tony que desde niño nunca pudo declinar...

Al principio, todo empezó inocente y casual. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo stalkeaba a sus intereses culposos, ¿verdad? Y Stark ya era de por sí una figura pública, así que Peter veía completamente natural dar con cada una de sus redes sociales en Internet. Porque una vez que subías algo personal e íntimo a la web, dejaba de ser meramente personal. Ahora en cierta manera, era del dominio público, ya que cualquiera tendría acceso a él.

Y normal, así pasaban los días en donde Peter le investigaba, le seguía sus pasos. Dio con su dirección personal, los guardaespaldas eran tan rudos por fuera pero tan vacíos de inteligencia interna que a él no le había costado nada burlarlos. No había nada que a Peter se le pudiera escapar, porque ya tenía cierta experiencia en el terreno. Experiencia pequeña, sí, pero oh, como en la práctica eso se reflejaba.

Fue un golpe de suerte que de repente Tony le invitara a tomar un café. Peter se hizo el duro durante los primeros minutos de haber recibido ese mensaje, pero al final fue. Y disfrutó cada segundo de eso, conociéndole aún más. Se sorprendió que en secreto, Tony deseara al menos escribir un libro.

—La poesía no es sólo para niñas. Hay mucha verdad y tristeza escondida detrás de aquellas palabras. —Protestó el menor en respuesta, lo cual Tony, con una cerveza en la mano y mejillas rosadas, se carcajeó un poco avergonzado, avergonzado con cualquier persona que pudiera escucharlos. Peter en ese momento deseó estar en un ambiente más íntimo, un lugar con menos gente para que pudieran hablar con comodidad. Pero sabía que Tony no estaba listo para escuchar aquello. No, había muchas cosas en la mente de Tony ahora. Muchas cosas de las cuales consideraba destructivas, iniciando con su ex pareja, para empezar.

Peter no entendía como alguien tan inteligente no podía ver la propia verdad de su realidad. Tony en su prosa más de una vez mendigaba por amor, ser querido, ser respetado... pero al igual que él, colocaba toda su fe y alabanza hacia la persona equivocada.

Otro detalle en común que ambos compartían.

Se despidieron esa noche y el cerebro de Peter comenzó a maquinar. Necesitaba hacerle entender que Tony tenía un pésimo gusto en escoger sus relaciones, demonios, incluso sus amistades, y necesitaba que Tony se diera cuenta que la solución a sus problemas emocionales era precisamente él mismo, su adorable y amigable stalker pasivo que estaba, literalmente, dispuesto a deshacerse de los obstáculos, físicos o emocionales que les separaba.

Y necesitaba que Tony entendiera, de una vez por todas, que el fulano Rogers era un fraude drogadicto que no le quería, al menos no realmente. Porque Steve Rogers le está engañando con su proveedor de negocios ilegales, James Buchanan, alias _"el Bucky."_ Y Peter había sido misericordioso, al ofrecerle a Rogers la salida fácil, más de una vez. Pero no, el muy cretino seguía y seguía acechando a Tony como si nada, como si todavía tuviese una oportunidad con él y al verse limitado de opciones, algo dentro de Peter se quebró.

Así que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería hacer desde el comienzo. Había engañado a Steve logrando que éste viniera en su territorio y en su desesperación y rabia por la situación, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sin pensar.

¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora cuando despertara? ¿Qué explicación daría?

Bueno, al menos no está muerto, se consoló. _"No todavía"_ , dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y hurgó en sus pantalones, buscando aquella llave especial que abriría la cajita de cristal. Aquél espacio grande e insonorizado, perfecto también para los secuestros, rápidamente concluyó.

Se alejó del lugar y enseguida agarró su teléfono, revisando de esa manera, todos los mensajes y correos que le llegaban a Tony, todo en perfecto estado y de manera fielmente sincronizada. Porque cuando Peter declaraba ser admirador de alguien, lo decía realmente en serio.

Y con una sonrisa rota en su rostro, sabiendo previamente a donde estaría Tony esta noche, fue directo hacia él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moodboard:**


End file.
